kirby_star_alliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Be The Same (song)
"Never Be the Same" (originally titled I'll Never Be the Same) is the first ever single and first track off original soundtrack "Kirby's SongLand (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)" It was released on December 7, 2017, along with its radio version in which some drug-related words were censored and changed and it's featured as the twentieth song track on the album's standard edition. The song was written by Camila Cabello, Adam Feeney, Leo Rami Dawod, Jacob Ludwig Olofsson, Noonie Bao, and Sasha Sloan. Video Music video An accompanying, however unofficial music video for "Never Be the Same" will be released on Cabello's personal YouTube channel on July 20, 2019. The video is a montage of real footage, which includes Cabello's infancy, childhood, and adolescence. It mainly includes footage from the movie, and her moments that he had in 2017. During the song, it shows some clips from the movie and Mike Kirby's transformation sequence clip. Lyrics Something must've gone wrong in my brain Got your chemicals all in my veins Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain Let go on the wheel, it’s the bullet lane Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low Off of one touch I could overdose You said, "stop playing it safe Girl, I wanna see you lose control" Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame) You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head I'm saying it's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame (you're to blame) Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the) It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same Trivia *During the beginning of verse one, 5 clips from the movie appear after showing the clips from the song *After verse 1, Pre-Chorus shows Mike Kirby's transformation clip and 3 other clips from the movie, and in the Chorus form, it shows 6 other clips from the movie. *In the beginning of the song, Tiff says "I consider you as our best singer ever, Kirby." After a remarkable ending of the movie, the song plays in the background before the end credits show up and the credits roll down with the cast and the crew before the song ends Media Links * Never Be The Same Kirby's SongLand (audio version) (YouTube) * Never Be The Same (official music video) (YouTube) * Download